


How To Use A Controller

by normalgirlMichi



Series: Gamer Girlfriends [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Prequel to Gamer Girlfriends but works as a stand-alone too, Prompt Fill, Romance, Ruby is a professional gaymer and Weiss is her clueless gf, Ruby is trying to be her best to be a good teacher but failing, Weiss "Sore Loser" Schnee, White Rose Week 2019, YouTube, aka Weiss plays a video game for the very first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalgirlMichi/pseuds/normalgirlMichi
Summary: White Rose Week Day 1 Prompt Fill: First/CoffeeWeiss considered herself to be an incredibly efficient young woman. Determined and driven, she has certainly never been the type to waste her precious time, especially not on something as silly and frivolous as video games. Until she met Ruby, that is.She just had to fall in love with a dolt who plays video games for a living, didn't she?





	How To Use A Controller

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prompt fill for White Rose Week 2019! The prompts were First / Coffee. I used both of them, with my own little spin on it. 
> 
> So here have "Weiss plays a video game for the very first time because she wants to make Ruby happy"
> 
> This is a prequel to my 2 year old One Shot Gamer Girlfriends but makes complete sense on its own as well. I've definitely improved my writing and my English a lot over those 2 years so don't go read Gamer Girlfriends unless you're ready for some cringe.
> 
> English is not my first language, nonetheless, I hooe you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Weiss Schnee has never cared for video games. They were for children and simple minded people who had to stare at a screen for hours on end just to entertain themselves. Or so her father always said. 

 

"You are a Schnee," he told her, years ago, when she was nothing but a child. 

 

"We don't waste our time with such frivolities."

 

Even though she disagreed with her father on many, many things, she had always shared his opinion on video games. It wasn't until recently her mind had been changed.

 

A small, amused huff left Weiss as she rode the elevator to the floor where her girlfriend's apartment was.

 

Her _girlfriend_.

 

The thought made her blush a little bit. It still felt strange and new to think of Ruby with that term attached, even after a month of being together in that way.

 

A part of Weiss hoped the excitement, the giddiness and the butterflies would never stop when she thought of Ruby as her girlfriend.

 

Her lips stretched into a fond smile as she recalled how far they had come together. She certainly never thought she would find her home with the nervous girl who ran into her - literally - and spilled her coffee all over her pristine white jacket on her first day attending Beacon College. 

 

She remembered how furious she'd been - and Ruby, so rapidly apologizing and insisting she'd make it up to Weiss. The young heiress still didn't quite know what in the world compelled her to accept Ruby's offer of taking her out for a new coffee, but she was endlessly glad that she did. 

 

With Ruby stumbling into her - literally - came the best 4 months of her life, and Weiss was determined to do her absolute best to keep Ruby happy.

 

The slight rattle of the elevator door opening forced her out of her thoughts. Stepping out, she walked across the stylish, modern hall to her girlfriend's apartment door.

 

She remembered the first time she was in this hall. When she had asked Ruby where she lived on campus so they could meet up, she'd been incredibly surprised when the younger girl answered that she had her own apartment off campus.

 

Only because she knew first hand that apartments near Beacon were expensive - to the point where even her father complained. Of course, it could be that Ruby's family had the money necessary to pay for it. The thing was, Ruby didn't look like she came from money, not at all.

 

Her clothes were simple and cheap, red hoodies, black jeans, red sneakers, frilly red dresses (which Ruby insisted were "combat skirts") and shorts was all she ever wore. She was humble and down to earth, not anything like all the other rich people she had met across her 20 years of life.

 

Weiss wasn't surprised at all to find out that Ruby did indeed not come from a rich family. However, she was completely floored when Ruby told her she made her own money, enough to pay for attending Beacon College and living in an apartment by herself.

 

What kind of job could an 18 year old have that payed this much?

 

The answer shocked her even more:

 

Ruby was a professional Youtuber, a "Lets Player", she had called herself. Apparently, Ruby played video games for a living.

 

Weiss couldn't fathom how someone could make money from playing _video games_ of all things, but the evidence of Ruby very obviously living a comfortable life showed her differently. That was the very first time in her life that she had thought of video games as anything other than stupid and a waste of time.

 

Still, she had considered them a simple hobby that Ruby happened to make money off at best, not an actual profession, a career path, something that Ruby put a lot of hard work and effort and time into.

 

Until she got closer to Ruby at least.

 

She remembered seeing Ruby's gaming/recording room for the first time. While the rest of Ruby's apartment felt simple and homey, even a little messy, stepping into her gaming haven was like stepping into a completely different world. Everything was sleek and professional and clean, from the sound isolated walls to the expensive, up to date equipment.

 

When Ruby had told her she recorded herself playing video games, she had definitely not imagined Ruby sitting in front of three monitors, speaking into a high quality microphone, being filmed by an expensive camera while all the lamps and the green screen caused a professional look. 

 

It hit her abruptly that Ruby didn't just start off like this. She didn't come from money, she probably started out with the slowest computer and the worst microphone, and she only got to where she was through her own skill and dedication. 

 

It made her reconsider her flippant dismissing of video games, of Ruby's work. What really drove the point home was all the little things she started noticing as she got closer to Ruby. 

 

The way she wouldn't respond to Weiss' texts until hours later because she was busy recording something. Having to tell Weiss she couldn't spend time with her because she needed to edit the hours of footage she got every day. The cranks in her neck and the circles under her eyes from falling asleep at her desk while editing. The pain in her wrists and fingers from exercising them all day and the hand massages and excersices she had to do every day to keep them healthy. Her emotional exhaustion after a particularly long recording or stream from having to be upbeat, fun and entertaining all the time. 

 

It all convinced Weiss that Ruby wasn't just having fun playing video games all day, she was working hard. She put her soul into it, all her effort and time, into making the best content for her fans she possibly could and that was why she was so loved by her them and gained subscribers so rapidly. 

 

Every little thing she learned about Ruby made her respect - and her crush - for the younger girl grow. Over time, Ruby had gone from the person who spilled coffee on her to her friend, to her best friend, her crush, and now her girlfriend. 

 

The thought made Weiss smile as she knocked on her girlfriend's apartment door. 

 

She didn't have to wait long, Ruby knew she was coming and had opened the main front door of the building for her, after all. 

 

Seeing her girlfriend's wide smile had her own widening as well. 

 

"Hey, Weissy!" 

 

"Hello, Ruby."

 

Ruby took a step to the side to let Weiss enter her apartment, and once she did, closed the door behind her. 

 

The white haired woman slipped off her jacket. Even though she grew up in Atlas where it was cold pretty much all year, winter in Vale had hit hard this year in particular. Since Ruby's place was not far from her own, she liked to walk the distance to get some fresh air, the jacket protecting her from the cold and the snow. 

 

She felt Ruby step close to her and slightly leaned her body weight against her girlfriend after she hung her jacket on the coat hanger by the door. 

 

The successful Youtuber had never used it before Weiss had come into her life. She hated messes and it encouraged Ruby to keep her apartment clean. Well, cleaner than she would if Weiss wasn't her girlfriend, at least. 

 

Ruby was warm, a pleasant change from the cold air outside and Weiss took a moment to enjoy the feel and scent of her girlfriend. 

 

Without her heels, which she had chosen not to wear because of the danger of rogue ice patches on the ground outside, Ruby was a couple inches taller than her, causing her to tilt her head up to accept Ruby's hello kiss. Soft lips pressed against her own and she let out a pleased sigh. No matter how often they kissed Weiss was sure she'd never get bored of it. Feeling Ruby's smile against her lips made the sensation even sweeter. 

 

Drawing back, the Youtuber grasped Weiss' cold hands into her own and tenderly rubbed them with her thumbs. 

 

"You're cold! Go sit down, I made coffee."

 

The young girl grinned, as usual when she mentioned she had made coffee, as if remembering running into Weiss - literally - and getting said hot beverage all over her. Weiss rolled her eyes, well used to her girlfriend's happy, bubbly personality. 

 

As she went over to sit on Ruby's red (who would have guessed?) comfortable couch, she fixed her eyes on the TV, where a main menu of sorts was on display. 

 

One perfectly formed white eyebrow rose. 

 

Ruby was playing a video game in the living room? 

 

She glanced around, but didn't find a camera or a microphone, or a computer for that matter. There was a box whirring and giving off a quiet, constant noise next to the TV, though. 

 

Ruby's "Xbox", she recalled. She knew it was a gaming console used to, well, play video games, but she hadn't known Ruby used it at all. 

 

"I missed you, beautiful. How's your day been?" 

 

Her girlfriend came up behind the couch, carrying a cup of coffe in both hands. Walking around to be next to Weiss, she passed her the specialized coffee mug reading "NUMBER 1 ICE QUEEN" she'd gotten Weiss for Christmas not even two weeks ago. Weiss had pretended to be annoyed and offended by the gift, even though she loved it deeply and appreciated the thought. Ruby, of course, had seen right through her. 

 

"Thank you. I missed you two," she answered, ignoring Ruby's question about her day. She had been texting Ruby on and off since she woke up, the girl already knew about it. 

 

Lifting her mug to her face, she accepted Ruby's arm around her waist and leaned into her girlfriend while inhaling the delicious smell of the coffee. Ruby knew how to prepare it just the right way every time. Getting coffee spilt all over her by Ruby once in exchange to having Ruby make perfect coffee all the time was a pretty good deal if you asked her. 

 

Ruby pressed a kiss to her temple. 

 

"Were you recording before I arrived?" 

 

"Hmm? No, I have pre-recorded videos for the next two week's queue, I told you, remember? I didn't need to work today. What makes you ask?" 

 

Of course she remembered, and of course Ruby knew that. She motioned with her head to the TV, where the main menu of the video game was still displayed. It boldly said "OVERWATCH" at the top and on the right of the screen was a blue skinned woman holding a gun. She was very scantily dressed in a skin tight, only halfway zipped catsuit. Weiss wasn't quite sure what to feel about her girlfriend playing games with women dressed like _that_ in them. 

 

"I saw you were playing a... game."

 

Ruby's eyes widened in understanding, then she giggled. 

 

"Oh! Nah, I don't record myself playing the Xbox usually, especially not FPS, especially not in my living room."

 

Weiss wasn't sure what a "FPS" was, but she hoped that wasn't some sort of inappropriate category of games. Not that she'd be surprised based on the character that's displayed right in the main menu of the video game. 

 

Ruby saw her girlfriend was still a little confused, so she elaborated: "I play this just for fun, just for myself."

 

Of course. Now Weiss understood. Ruby had turned video games into her profession, but that didn't mean she couldn't spend her free time playing them as well. She knew Ruby has been playing video games almost her entire life, way before she even thought of recording herself. It was something her girlfriend loved doing. 

 

Weiss made sure to nod in understanding. She glanced to the Xbox again. 

 

"You don't play on your computer?" 

 

Ruby sipped on her coffee and gave a negative hum. 

 

"Nah, I like playing on a console. Things are more... relaxed there. I grew up playing on them. Plus!" 

 

She placed her now empty mug on the living room table and victoriously held up her hands, wriggling her fingers. 

 

"A controller is easier on my hands!," she giggled. 

 

Ruby's upper lip was coated in a layer of foam from her coffee, paired with the wiggling fingers and the broad grin on her face, Weiss thought her girlfriend looked absolutely stupid. 

 

And so, _so_ adorable. 

 

She felt a wave of affection warm her entire being more than any coffee ever could and she couldn't fight the smile taking over her face. 

 

Her girlfriend was such a dolt. 

 

And Weiss wouldn't have her any other way. 

 

Still smiling, she leaned in and took Ruby's lips in a kiss, licking the sickly sweet foam away. Her girlfriend tasted more like sugar than coffee. Weiss had been aghast when she first found out Ruby took her coffee with cream and 5 sugars. 

 

No wonder she was always so hyper. 

 

Breaking the kiss but keeping her forehead pressed to the younger girl's, she playfully asked:

 

"Hmm, is that so?" 

 

Ruby hummed, like she couldn't quite remember what she had said earlier, no doubt in a sugar and Weiss enduced daze. After a few seconds her eyes lit up in understanding. Smiling again, she pecked Weiss'lips again before turning away. 

 

Immediately, she turned around to face Weiss again and thrust something in her hands. Weiss scrambled a bit, instinctly wrapping her fingers around the object in her hand. 

 

With a glance down she found out it was the aforementioned controller. Curiously, she adjusted her grip around it and lifted it to inspect it properly. To her surprise it was bright red. Even she knew that standard controllers usually came in the color that the console was in, which was black. 

 

Of course her girlfriend would go out of her way to get a red controller. 

 

What a dolt. 

 

Shaking her head in exasperation, she placed her thumbs on the sticks she suspected them to belong on and her index and middle fingers on the corresponding buttons on the top of the controller. 

 

The position felt natural and comfortable, even for someone like her who had never held a controller in her life. She could see what Ruby meant with this was easier on her hands than a keyboard and mouse. 

 

"It feels... nice." 

 

Ruby nodded eagerly. 

 

Cautiously she moved the thumbsticks around and glanced up at the TV. She was definitely doing something, the selected option changed every time she moved the thumbstick up and down. Moving her eyes from the TV to her girlfriend, Ruby had the absolute biggest grin on her face. Weiss was taken aback by how happy Ruby looked, just from a simple thing as Weiss holding a controller. 

 

Biting her lip slightly, she was hit with a thought. 

 

How happy would Ruby be if Weiss expressed interest in video games? 

 

Thinking of the bright grin and happy expression on her girlfriend's face, she commanded decisively:

 

"Teach me how to play!" 

 

Ruby's eyes got as wide as saucers, her mouth hanging open and for a few seconds she had no words. 

 

"You want to play video games with me?" 

 

A confident nod. 

 

Suddenly, Ruby's mouth closed and her lips spread in the widest, happiest smile Weiss had ever seen. The expression was exactly as Weiss had imagined it and it warmed her insides. 

 

"Really?! Oh Weissy that's amazing! We're gonna have so much fun, you're gonna love it I promise! I'll teach you everything you'll be a pro in no time! We can start recording videos together and-" 

 

Abruptly, Weiss held up her hand and it had the desired effect to shut Ruby up mid sentence. She already wasn't quite sure about this whole "gaming" thing, the last thing she wanted right now was to put footage of herself playing a video game on YouTube for Ruby's millions of fans to see. 

 

No doubt people would connect her face to her title, and ultimately to her father. Oh what a scandal that would be, she could already see the headlines. The Schnee heiress wasting her time playing video games with her girlfriend? Father would _not_ be pleased. 

 

"Take a breath, you dolt. How about teaching me how to play your game first, then we can talk about bigger things."

 

She made a gesture with her head to the TV where "Overwatch" was still on. Ruby looked over to the TV as well, and then her eyes widened again and she bit her lip. 

 

Weiss noticed her girlfriend's suddenly nervous look. 

 

"What?," she snapped. 

 

Was this an inappropriate game after all? Did Ruby not want her to see she played those types of games? 

 

"Oh well, it's uh. This game is pretty hard-" 

 

Weiss narrowed her eyes. Ruby noticed her mistake and started to sweat. Her girlfriend hated being underestimated. 

 

"You think I can't do it? That I'm too stupid to play a _video game_?" 

 

The younger girl scrambled to explain herself. 

 

"No! I meant- of course I don't think that Weiss! I just meant this game is hard to learn, there's no 'you play the tutorial and know how the game works', learning how to play it takes weeks! It's a game for more experienced FPS players. And it's violent too. I thought maybe we'd start with a game more for beginners that you would like more, where you can learn how to work a controller properly before going up against other people."

 

Ruby pressed the tips of her index fingers together repeatedly after her rant. She hoped she hadn't made Weiss more upset. Weiss kept her eyes narrowed for a few more seconds, giving Ruby a calculating look, before she decided her girlfriend was being truthful and relaxed her expression.

 

"Alright. What other games do you usually play?" 

 

Ruby pursed her lips together in thought. 

 

"Well... I usually play horror games. They're my favorite, but..." 

 

Weiss understood and suppressed a cringe. Yeah, no. She was not one for horror games, horror movies or anything horror related at all and Ruby knew that. 

 

"Well, then what do you recommend?" 

 

\------

 

"This looks atrocious. Why would anyone choose to play this?" 

 

Leaning against her girlfriend's chest, Weiss was staring at the TV where the game called "Minecraft" was loaded up. Apparently this was one of those "beginner games" Ruby talked about. 

 

"Perfect for a noob like you," she had said. 

 

Weiss still wasn't sure what "noob" meant but she trusted Ruby to not have insulted her. 

 

Ruby's amused snort sounded right next to her ear. The heiress was comfortably sitting between her girlfriend's legs, leaning against her chest with Ruby's arms wrapped around her waist. 

 

Weiss had to admit she quite liked this position. 

 

"I'll admit Vanilla Minecraft isn't the prettiest to look at, but that's not the point of the game anyway. Believe me, you'll like it."

 

Weiss let out a doubting hum, but she was placated by the kiss Ruby pressed to the back of her neck. 

 

"What's the goal?" 

 

"Hm?" 

 

"The goal of the game, Ruby. What do you do in this game? If it's not there to look pretty it must be entertaining in another way, right?" 

 

That earned her a giggle and a squeeze of her waist. She didn't quite understand what about what she said was so funny, but she accepted the affection nonetheless. 

 

"There's two modes: Survival and Creative. In Survival your goal is to survive for as long as possible, gather resources and explore around, that kind of stuff. Creative doesn't really have a goal, you can just do and build whatever you want basically. This game is all about building, you'll see."

 

Weiss thought that sounded pretty boring, but she nodded along. Never judge a book by it's cover, after all. 

 

"How about you make your first world? Then you can see for yourself."

 

"Alright."

 

Looking down at the controller she was at a loss for what buttons do what. There was an A, B, X and Y button but she had no idea which one to press to "make a world" as Ruby had called it. 

 

She heard Ruby trying to suppress a giggle and blushed. Maybe Ruby was right to have her play a beginner game first. 

 

Determined not to fail, she pressed the A button and selected the "PLAY" option. The screen changed and for a moment she was worried she did something wrong, until she saw the option to make a new world. 

 

Triumphantly, she huffed and squared her shoulders. She could do this! 

 

"Good job! Now make your first world. You can set the settings to however you like," Ruby praised, along with an encouraging nuzzle to her shoulder. 

 

Already feeling more confident with her girlfriend's words, she pressed the option to make a new world. She didn't have any pre existing one, since Ruby had insisted on making her her own account, which meant whatever game she played had no progress whatsoever. She was free to learn as she pleased and if there was one thing she was good at, it was learning. 

 

She'd show Ruby that she could play video games as well!

 

True to Ruby's words there were a lot of settings and customization options, with the choice of Survival and Creative right at the top. Weiss didn't know what the majority of them meant so she ignored them, however she hesitantly set the difficulty from Normal to Easy. She tensed and waited, but Ruby didn't show a reaction. 

 

Weiss relaxed. 

 

Of course her girlfriend wouldn't laugh at her or judge. She felt another wave of affection and cuddled closer to Ruby. 

 

She had the best girlfriend ever. 

 

With determination filling her and Ruby's breath ghosting over her neck, she started the game. 

 

It loaded for a little while, and then the screen changed to a green field filled with what she suspected to be sunflowers. There was a... _sheep_ , Weiss decided, to the right of the screen. Apparently everything in this game was made of rectangles. 

 

"Congratulations! You're now officially a gamer!" 

 

Ruby squeezed her tightly and rubbed her sides, pressing kisses all over her shoulder and neck. The attention and the absolute _pride_ in Ruby's voice made her blush. 

 

"Dolt..." 

 

She could feel the younger woman's big grin against her neck. Her mind set on not disappointing her girlfriend, Weiss moved the thumbsticks. Her character moved forward and looked up. 

 

For a while, she just fiddled around until she got used to the controller and played through the short tutorial the game provided. 

 

"You can make tools out of wood and then you can start building your house. Try mining a tree," Ruby encouraged. 

 

Complying, Weiss steered her character over to the nearest tree and followed the instructions. Sure enough, the destroyed tree block dropped a smaller block that the character picked up. 

 

"Breaking these takes so long," she complained, much to the amusement of Ruby, who giggled again. 

 

"That's why you make tools! Break a couple more, than you can make a workbench and an axe."

 

"I see," Weiss mumbled, fully concentrated on gathering materials. 

 

"Also, kill some animals so you'll have food, you can starve otherwise."

 

Her eyebrows drew together in a frown. 

 

"I have to kill animals? I thought you said this game was violent free!"

 

Ruby pressed another kiss behind her girlfriend's ear to placate her. 

 

"I never said that. You do have to kill and defend yourself in this game, but it's not like an FPS, a First Person Shooter, where the main goal is killing."

 

She just got a huff in return, but Weiss dropped the issue. The heiress was glad FPS was indeed not an inappropriate, erotic category of games, just short for First Person Shooter apparently. 

 

"Hey, you have enough wood now to craft a workbench! Press X and you'll find it easily."

 

Weiss did what her girlfriend told her and soon enough she had a workbench and wooden tools. Ruby had been right, mining trees was way faster with an axe. 

 

Wow, this was _easy_. 

 

She _totally_ had it in the bag. 

 

\-----

 

She did _not_ have it in the bag. 

 

Ruby had failed to tell her that this game had a nighttime, during which hostile monsters "spawn" (she still wasn't quite sure what that meant) 

 

Ruby had also failed to tell her that, unless you had a bed to sleep in, you had to wait until the night was over. 

 

To craft a bed you needed 3 wool, which Weiss only had 2 of because she only killed 2 sheep. 

 

Speaking of the sheep, Weiss' character had to eat them raw because Ruby, once again, failed to tell her you needed to mine stone to craft a furnace. 

 

In short, Ruby was a horrible teacher and forgot to tell her everything vital to her survival. 

 

After having a run in with a huge spider which almost killed her both in game and in real life by giving her a heart attack, Weiss made sure to chew her girlfriend out for it. 

 

And Ruby made sure to properly apologize with lots of nuzzles and kisses and squeezes. 

 

Weiss was almost ready to forgive her, at least until Ruby had laid eyes on her "house" for the night, which was just a 4x4 box of dirt, and had promptly laughed herself to tears. 

 

The heiress had blushed a bright red and huffed. She would never admit it, but she even pouted. 

 

"Aww come on Weissy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, it's not even funny."

 

Her puppy dog eyes and pout did nothing with Weiss sitting with her back turned to her, so Ruby decided to really suck up to her girlfriend.

 

Of there was one thing Weiss really loved, it was getting compliments and Ruby knew exactly how to work that in her favor. 

 

"I'm so proud of you, beautiful. You're doing amazing so far, way better than I did when I started playing! Please don't be mad anymore," she pleaded softly, pressing tender kisses to her girlfriend's neck and jaw. 

 

It had the desired effect of getting Weiss to blush brightly once again and Ruby had to suppress her grin. 

 

Weiss huffed again. 

 

"Shut up, don't touch me!," she mumbled while at the same time she pressed closer, snuggling back into Ruby more and turning her head to bury her face in Ruby's hair. 

 

The younger girl couldn't fight her grin anymore and held her girlfriend tighter, peppering kisses on her temple.

 

Weiss gave a pleased sigh in turn and kissed Ruby's neck. Turning her head ever so slightly to glance back at the TV, she saw it was still nighttime in game. 

 

Now it was Weiss who had to suppress a grin. 

 

"Nighttime in this game sure lasts long, doesn't it?" 

 

"Hmmm?" 

 

Ruby, still in a daze from the close contact with her woman had trouble focusing on anything other than Weiss' body against her own. 

 

Suddenly, Weiss drew away completely, causing Ruby to snap out of it. She was about to ask Weiss what was wrong, but every thought went flying out of her head when her girlfriend straddled her. 

 

Now facing Ruby, her legs on either side of Ruby's thighs and sensually cupping her face with her hands, she asked:

 

"I bet we can find things to do during the nights while I don't have a bed yet, can't we?" 

 

Finally catching on, it was Ruby's turn to blush. She brushed her hands up Weiss' thighs and grabbed her hips, stroking her thumbs up and down. 

 

"Yeah," she answered breathlessy, just in time for Weiss to take her lips in a deep kiss. 

 

If she had known Weiss playing Minecraft with her lead to this, she would have suggested it a month ago. 

 

As she felt her girlfriend's lips lovingly caressing her's and her hands drawing her ever the closer by the hips, Weiss was absolutely sure of one thing:

 

She might not be someone for video games, but Ruby absolutely was _the one_ for her. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful White Rose Week!


End file.
